


Countryman's Companion

by torino10154



Series: Valentine's Drabbles 2011 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title comes from the <a href="http://www.wildowl.co.uk/barnowls.html">site</a> where I was looking for owls of the UK. It says of the Barn Owl: "Over many centuries the Barn Owl was the countryman's constant companion".</p></blockquote>





	Countryman's Companion

"Brought a friend, have you, Euripides?" Severus said as his Long-eared owl landed on his outstretched arm. The other owl, a very handsome Barn owl, was carrying a small parcel and landed on the perch just inside the window. 

Severus broke off the end of a piece of bacon and fed each of them a piece. Euripides then flew up to his perch in the loft. After he untied the parcel from the Barn owl, it joined Euripides in the rafters. 

"There isn't room for a nest up there so I expect you to be on your best behaviour," Severus said, looking up at the two, both of whom blinked back at him owlishly. 

Shaking his head at his thoughts—at least his owl seemed to be able to attract a mate—he turned his attention back to the parcel. He'd ordered several ingredients for a potion he was working on and the final stage could now begin. 

Opening the box, he frowned. It seemed he'd received the wrong ingredients. The apothecary was well respected although he knew Longbottom was an assistant there, working with the floral ingredients. Severus planned to fire off a letter immediately and get the man sacked, if it was indeed his fault.

He reached into the box and pulled out a small phial with a bit of parchment attached with string. 

Unfolding the note, he clutched the phial in his hand as he read.

_~~Dear~~ Professor,_

_I've been waiting for the right moment to return these to you. I didn't know how to contact you and when Neville mentioned he thought you were the one doing business by owl order, I tracked you down._

_Sometime I'd really like to speak with you about your memories—of both my mother and myself. I think we aren't so different after all._

_~~I am~~ My owl is waiting for your response._

_Sincerely,  
Harry Potter _

Severus re-read the last line and narrowed his eyes. He looked up at the two owls. Eripides was eying the other suspiciously, while the Barn owl looked nervous.

"Get down here, Potter, before I hang you from the rafters myself," Severus snapped and the Barn owl immediately flew down and landed on the back of a chair and then quickly turned into a black haired, green eyed man…who grinned impishly.

"Hullo, Professor."

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus held out the note and the phial.

"Just what I said. I'd been wanting to return those to you and I finally had my chance." He rubbed his eye without removing his glasses. "Sometimes my eyes don't adjust right away to the change," he added by way of explanation.

Severus pressed on. "Why did you feel the need to deliver them yourself?"

Potter looked a bit stunned. "I wasn't about to trust them to just anyone, was I? Those are irreplaceable."

"Indeed, they are." Severus looked more closely at the phial. He wasn't even sure whether he wanted to replace them in his mind—the pain of the past finally beginning to release its strangle hold on his psyche—but he was pleased to have them back nevertheless. "I thank you."

"You're welcome." 

Conversation at a standstill, Potter began looking around his kitchen, apparently taking in the details of the old farmhouse that Severus had retreated to after the war. Although it was horribly wrong to think it, Severus had a sudden image of the two of them sharing tea over breakfast, both sitting in their dressing gowns, barefoot and…domestic. There was no other word for it.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" Severus asked, sensing that this was _the_ moment when the future hung in the balance. Solitude or the pleasure of another's company would be determined here and now, he felt it in his bones. 

Potter's face lit up and he smiled. "That would be brilliant." 

Severus nodded—words oddly stuck in his throat—and put the kettle on.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the [site](http://www.wildowl.co.uk/barnowls.html) where I was looking for owls of the UK. It says of the Barn Owl: "Over many centuries the Barn Owl was the countryman's constant companion".


End file.
